disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Moses/@comment-74.83.37.100-20190424135542
Yeah I'm going to have to talk about this, I've already said several times in my comments on God, Lucifer ( Dante's Inferno: an animated epic ), YHVH ( Shin Megami Tensei ) and Enrico Maxwell. I am a Christian I do believe in God and everything um I'm not the most devote but I still belief and I mentioned why back before Non-Disney stuff came along almost a year ago, but you know I was a tad uncomfortable that there was a game called Shin Megami Tensei where God is the most evil being who was doing things just to be loved and worship, but the way you guys but it turns out that was a 4th dimensional being and resides in YHVH's Universe that he called heaven but in persona showed Heaven looking like a Disney theme park and it's way way WAY fucking different from YHVH's universe, so YHVH wasn't really god that was some demon pretending to be god. But now we get Moses and God from not just a DreamWorks movie but a DreamWorks RELIGIOUS movie that is BASED off of the BIBLE the BOOK OF EXODUS! but I'll be honest I don't know how I feel about that because Rameses is one thing he's a historical figure you know a historical figure from ancient times, but we're talking about Moses who's not just a historical figure but a RELIGIOUS figure I mean Moses is one of the most important religious figures who spoke with the lord in 5 different religions we're talking the Zoroastrianism, Judaism, Christianity, Islam and Bahá'í Faith. ok for those that have no fucking clue what the hell Zoroastrianism is it is is one of the world's oldest, and at one time most powerful religions from Persia, "combining a cosmogonic dualism and the VERY FIRST monotheistic... among the major religions of the world." Ascribed to the teachings of the Iranian Prophet Zoroaster (or Zarathustra), he exalted their deity of wisdom, Ahura Mazda, as its Supreme Being. The ancients saw in Zoroastrianism the archetype of the dualistic view of the world and of man's destiny. Zoroaster was supposed to have instructed Pythagoras in Babylon and to have inspired the Chaldean doctrines of astrology and magic. It is likely that Zoroastrianism influenced the development of Judaism and the birth of Christianity. so yeah it wasn't King James who created Christianity it wasn't the monks who created Christianity it wasn't you know an Indian a black jazz singer or a gay guy who created Christianity it was a religion that created not just Christianity but also Judaism and Islam! in fact the movie the Prince of Egypt despite the fact that it wasn't really blasphemous of itself is banned in most Muslim countries because in Islam it is a teaching that the prophets can not be depicted and the reason why is the prophet Muhammad did not want images of the prophets to be mistaken for future generations as being images of gods, so in Islam it is strictly forbidding to depict images of any prophets and the prophets of Islam a lot of people don't know this actually the prophets of Islam are the prophets of Christianity and Judaism Moses, Abraham, Isaac, Jacob, Noah JESUS, Jesus is a prophet in Islam and you can't show any of them because they think it's a sin. the prince of Egypt despite the fact that it was a positive portrayal of Moses showed him as a good decent human being is BANNED in many Muslim countries because it depicted Moses in general but here we're not just depicting him we're depicting working for King Morpheus, Felix the Cat and helping out Disney Characters I mean I'm not a Muslim I am a Christian but I can definatly see how some people can get offended by that, I'm not really offended per say but I am saying that I really hope you guys treat this guy with respect and decency I mean Moses' powers in Prince of Egypt and the villains tournaments Rameses his powers are political powers here Moses' powers are granted to him by GOD! he's not a superhero, he's not a mutant, he's not a wizard, he was giving his abilities by GOD Himself! I mean how are the other characters going to react to this? I mean how are Frollo and Enrico Maxwell going to react to this? I mean they're both very religious people are they going to look at this guy by saying "wait a minute you are a prophet of god I shouldn't dare fight you or you're ally's" and how is Zeus going to react to this hell how are Aladdin and Jafar going to react to this? they're both Muslims! and I really hope you treat Moses with respect and decency and I'm sorry for going off like that but I am hoping you guys treat this guy with respect and decency and that you don't insult, don't offend just treat it with respect carefully and I would hate to be one of those guys that can get offended but I am going to be careful with this but I hope you treat this with respect. Now that I got that out of the way let's talk about the positive aspects you know some characters are Christians, Jews, Muslims, atheist, and just any random belief and you know what it would be interesting to see their reaction with Moses being here in the war like the power of the stars bringing in new members and they meet Moses who turns out is a prophet of the lord and they would look shocked, and have the High Council members visiting the Power of the Stars and meets Moses and get surprised and the Sultan of Agrabah would say "PRAISE ALLAH" or something like that, as weird as it is it would be interesting to say the leas